<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon J and 1010 Scenarios by LexNova9217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449828">Neon J and 1010 Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexNova9217/pseuds/LexNova9217'>LexNova9217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1010 are good army sons, 1010 is electrifying, 1010's dance routines, Dad Neon J, Neon J creating 1010, Overprotective Neon J, happy 1010 family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexNova9217/pseuds/LexNova9217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Neon J and 1010 scenarios, most likely with a family setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attention!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have decided to name him Jong-seok since I not only assume that Neon J is just a stage name, but also that 1010 is Korean-Pop inspired so I think a Korean name fits. </p>
<p>All credit goes to the creators of No Straight Roads, I'm just merely elaborating on how my friend and I imagine (or would like to imagine haha) how Neon J created and views 1010 as his sons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jong-seok sat in his basement. He had only been home from the army for a short while and the PTSD was catching up with him, leaving him feeling unmotivated. He hadn’t done much but sit around for the past few weeks and was in desperate need of a distraction. His radio played a familiar tune, but it wasn’t enough to drown out the current sorrows he was feeling; that was until a certain song came on and he got an idea.</p><p>The song now playing had sparked a memory of his. Before he joined the army, he had a passion for creating small, but highly detailed figurines. He would do this while he listened to the radio, for the melodies would inspire him. Over the years, his hobby had been pushed into the back of his mind, but this is exactly what he needed to temporarily forget about his troubles.</p><p>He stood up and walked over to the many piles of boxes he had stashed in his basement. He didn’t remember where he had placed his crafting supplies, but was sure that he would locate them with enough digging around. After going through boxes and boxes of personal trinkets, he was surprised with the contents of the next box. In it was one of his war androids which he had packed up with the others not too long ago, after his service in the war was over. He opened the next few boxes and found the rest that he had brought home.</p><p>There were only six of them, the rest being too damaged to be salvageable; even these six were highly scratched and marred. He picked one up out of its box and placed it upright. To his dismay, one of its arms clunked to the floor, its joints being too weak and broken to support it anymore. The other one was barely hanging on and looked like it would fall off at a glance as well. He then attempted to power the android on, being careful as to not bump it the wrong way and break it even more. Hope filled his heart as the android’s eyes lit up their white color, but it was crushed as it short-circuited and starting falling to the floor, him barely being able to catch it in time.\</p><p>Jong-seok sighed. “Rest in peace, soldier, rest in peace,” he told it with a heavy heart before solemnly boxing it up again.</p><p>He then set to lifting the others out of their boxes, his task of finding his craft supplies forgotten. The others were thankfully in better shape than the previous one, but were still not free from both external and internal damage. None of them would power on, and they would all require refurbishing if they were to be used again.</p><p>That was it! He could take his figurine crafting skills and repurpose the androids into life-size models!</p><p>His goal was now set, and like a true soldier, he wasn’t giving up on his objective until it was finished.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It had been a week since Jong-seok had set out to repairing his androids and so far, he had been successful. He had gotten them all to power on and they responded to the various commands he had given them. Something had just felt… off about them though. He had realized that while they were androids, everything about them felt too robotic to be “fun and intricate” figurines. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t changed their appearances yet, but their rigid nature surely wasn’t helping.</p><p>The problem was, he wasn’t sure how to fix this. He had never had to program personalities into his androids as their only purpose was for war and to be able to follow battle commands and tactics. He could plug himself into their memory chips and copy his personality traits that his systems had collected, but was unsure of the risks he could potentially be putting himself in.</p><p>After a week of making no progress, Jong-seok finally gave in and decided to take the risk. He attached an adapter to one of their memory chips and plugged the other end into an outlet on the side of his head. He made his systems copy and transfer his recorded personality traits and habits, and to his surprise, he got a notification saying the transfer had been successful.</p><p>His cooling systems whirred to life as he nervously pressed the power button on the android. Its white eyes lit up and blinked a few times before focusing on him. It straightened itself up immediately.</p><p>“At ease, solider,” Jong-seok told it, the android visibly relaxing.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to test if it had worked. Did he just start a conversation with it? While Jong-seok was a usually talkative fellow, the idea of speaking casually with an android who he used to command was unbelievably foreign and uncomfortable for him.</p><p>The android’s eyes narrowed, observing him. “Permission to speak, sir?” it asked.</p><p>Jong-seok’s eyes widened. “Uhm,” he stuttered, “Yes, solider, go ahead.” He replied, curious of what the android was planning on saying. The androids had never spoken on their own before, so this was good news thus far.</p><p>“You seem to be deep in thought, sir, is there something bothering you?” it questioned, its synthetic voice laced with genuine concern.</p><p>Well this is certainly a step ahead, Jong-seok thought to himself. The android was expressing real emotion, and it was extremely refreshing to finally hear.</p><p>“No, soldier. Nothing that you should be concerned about. I was just thinking about how it is good to see you up and running correctly again.” Jong-seok gave in reply.</p><p>“I apologize if I troubled you, sir, I- Systems have reached a low state of battery- 5% remaining.” The android cut off suddenly and shut down.</p><p>Jong-seok let out a sigh. He was finally making progress but had foolishly forgotten to charge the android while he was working. He plugged the android in and set to programming the others’ personalities as well, finding himself filled with a newfound excitement.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Attention, troops!” This was it. He was testing them all together after having finished integrating their personalities. He crossed his mechanical fingers, praying that it would work.</p><p>“Attention!” The five androids exclaimed, their synthetic voices making it sound like they had sung it in harmonics together.</p><p>“Now, at ease, soldiers.” He directed.</p><p>“At ease, sir!” They chorused again.</p><p>Jong-seok didn’t know if they were singing on purpose or if their voices were just blending together that way, but the artificial tone they produced sounded intriguing.</p><p>“Now you, soldier,” he pointed to the android on the far right who blinked expectantly, “What is the date and time?” Jong-seok had also taken to adding useful skills and settings into the androids’ programming.</p><p>“It is October 10th, sir, and the time is 3:25 a.m. (I thought I’d just drop all these easter egg numbers, haha). This is also the first day that all of our systems have been officially been re-launched.” It answered.</p><p>“Thank you, soldier. I’m assuming that everything is working correctly, unless you have yet to inform me otherwise?” Jong-seok replied.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Everything is operational and working as it should. Right, everyone?” the middle android inquired.</p><p>“Correct!” all of them replied in unison.</p><p>If Jong-seok still had lips, he would have broken out into the biggest smile. He had done it. The androids were back and working again, this time for far less grim purposes.</p><p>“Excellent.” He replied. “That is all for now, you may return to your positions and retire for the day.” He instructed.</p><p>All five of them turned around and walked towards the wall. He was keeping them lined up there while he worked on them. Suddenly one of them tripped over a cord that was left lying about and fell to the ground, his hand falling off in the process. Jong-seok wasn’t exactly surprised, he had yet to fix their appearances and parts yet, but what he was surprised at was this android’s display of clumsiness. His efforts to make them humanized had been more fruitful than he thought.</p><p>The other androids halted in their movements and peered down at their fallen comrade. His scratched-up face looked terrified, either from messing up his orders or from losing an appendage, Jong-seok speculated.</p><p>“It’s alright, solider. It can be fixed; I was planning on that anyway.” He reassured him.</p><p>The fallen android looked relieved after hearing his words. Thankfully, no more accidents occurred as his friends helped him up and walked over to the wall, the five of them then entering a sleep-like state.</p><p>Jong-seok then picked up his detached hand, guessing that it was time to start thinking about refurbishing their looks. He had a hard decision to make, what theme should they revolve around?<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Three days passed and Jong-seok had finally decided on a theme. His efforts to keep his mind off the war were mostly fruitless, for he was a soldier at heart, and had decided on giving his new androids a nautical theme. Now, it was just deciding how to distinguish between the five of them. They all had the same personality traits programmed into their memory chips, so it was up to their appearances to tell them apart. Jong-seok was also hoping that they would pick up different speech patterns over time.</p><p>For now, he decided to tell them apart by colors: white, red, blue, yellow, and green respectively.</p><p>He wanted them to appear as human as they could, so he changed their eye shapes and gave them basic facial features along with ears. The final step was their hair. Jong-seok was unsure how to approach this, for he had none of his own and had not for a while.</p><p>He settled on what he knew best, military weapons. The androids still had their battle programming in them, so why not make it so they could be used again if need be? Using the shapes he knew, he created a few hairstyles which he had seen before and assumed were popular, as well has made up his own weaponized hair-dos. He was stuck on white though, no more weapons he thought of would make interesting haircuts. Eventually, for nostalgic reasons, he went with a hairstyle like his before he became a cyborg.</p><p>Jong-seok was finally done. The androids looked brand new, except for the fact that he had kept their mostly white and black color scheme. He was elated, but what was he going to do with them? He had spent all this time fixing and creating them, but what for? He didn’t want them to just sit around, they were living androids.</p><p>He sat at his desk, tapping his pencil to the beat of a song that was stuck in his head. It was a song that had become hugely popular in Vinyl City; he believed that the artist was a DJ by the name of Subatomic Supernova. He started singing the tune and…</p><p>That’s when it hit him. What if he programmed the androids to sing? They had already showed capabilities when they answered his inquiries in unison. He just had to program them accordingly.</p><p>Jong-seok immediately took to finding all that he could about music. After enough discoveries, he began uploading lessons on music theory and instrument playing, as well as further modifying their voices to accommodate singing. He thought that maybe he was being too hasty, but quickly discarded the thought because he knew that music making would further occupy him.</p><p>Jong-seok questioned why he had never thought of making music before; he did take delight in listening to it enough. He concluded that it’s never too late to start a hobby, though, and now he had the assistance of his androids.</p><p>After he had uploaded everything he could find on music to their systems, he powered them on. Their eyes dilated, processing the new information fed into their robotic brains. They then looked at him in anticipation. He looked over them with a sense of pride; everything seemed to be working correctly and their new cosmetics made them look more alive and cheerful.</p><p>“Attention, troops!” Jong-seok sang.</p><p>Their eyes lit up and the corners of their mouths upturned.</p><p>“Attention!” They chorused cheerfully in return.</p><p>Jong-seok thought he would combust from happiness, he wished he could smile in return to show them how happy he was.</p><p>“Troops- Wait a minute, I haven’t given you names, have I?” he asked.</p><p>“No, sir. Nothing but our serial numbers. We’re the tenth models from series ten.” Replied the white android.</p><p>Jong-seok thought for a moment. The tenth models from the tenth series…</p><p>“Well then, 1010. Welcome! It’s good to see you again.” He greeted, the colorful androids grinning in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby, I'm uhhhh Electrifying? (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their first concert, Neon J realizes that some changes need to be made to 1010's performances. After much stress and help from his boys, he finally decides what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Sorry that it took so long for another update! School has been hectic. </p><p>This oneshot is also based off the same idea/universe I had going in the first one that I wrote, in case you are wondering :) This is the just the first part of it, since it's going to be fairly long. The second part will be coming in the next few days! (Sorry that this first part is so short).</p><p>Btw, I'm using their names which have been interpreted from signatures in game, though they haven't been confirmed as canon. If you haven't seen them yet then:<br/>Rin= White<br/>Purl-Hew= Blue<br/>Eloni= Green<br/>Zimelu= Red<br/>Haym= Yellow<br/>One last thing that I've incorporated is the headcanon that Neon J. uses sonar to sense what's around him, hence the beeping XD I'd imagine that it's like his heartbeat almost, and increases if he's nervous or such.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about three months since 1010 and Neon J. were made official NSR artists and they were just about to hold their first ever live concert. Their debut album had dropped about a month ago and received quite a lot of positive feedback, 1010 already gaining many fans. Neon J. could practically feel the energy of anticipation radiating from the crowd, and he was standing all the way backstage! </p><p>The beeps from his monitor increased rapidly as his nerves did. Tonight was the night he was showing his troops to the world, what if the people weren’t satisfied? J would hardly settle for a mediocre performance, so he had done everything in his power to make sure 1010 looked their best for the night. </p><p>J glanced at his internal clock. It was only five minutes before the concert and seeing the number caused his heart to pound in his chest briefly, a rather loud beep emanating from him. He was suddenly aware of everything around him, the buzzing of the crowd rang in his head and.. someone was approaching him. He turned around quickly only to be met with 1010 arriving backstage, them giving him a concerned look upon hearing the loud beep. </p><p>“J, what was that?” “Are you alright?” Rin asked, Eloni quickly adding after him.</p><p>J hesitated. “I’m alright, troops. It just seems that the nerves are getting to my restless soul.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, we are all uneasy about this too. I mean, it’s our first concert!” Haym said, hoping to console their manager.</p><p>“Thank you, 1010. I will be perfectly fine. Now, the party won’t start itself, move out, troops!”</p><p>“Move out!” they chorused, walking towards the stage. </p><p>Neon J. watched them leave with baited breath. He didn’t realize he was holding it and let it out shakily. Why was this making him so nervous? Was he that desperate for approval? He realized he was. After losing so many in the war, he longed for the feeling of being significant to others again.</p><p>He was suddenly tapped on the arm, causing him to jump out of his thoughts. It was Rin. While 1010 was about to step onto stage, he had snuck away for a moment. </p><p>“Hey J… I know we all just talked about this, but it really is gonna be alright. We will do our best and not let you down. Just don’t forget to breathe, alright?” the white android reminded him before quickly turning back to his bandmates. </p><p>J stared fondly after him. His troops never failed to elate his spirits. It probably related to them being carbon copied from his own personality, therefore they knew how to cheer him up. He gave them one last thumbs up before the boys walked onto the stage, the crowd going wild at their appearance. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Neon J sat stowed away in the audience. He was watching his troops perform as well as keeping an anxious eye on the crowd, gauging their reactions. Everything was going a-okay until he heard the girls nearest to him talking.</p><p>"Aren't they hot?? Look at them!"</p><p>"Yeah, I agree, but they're performance is kind of bland, don't you think? I understand that they are new, but they're just standing there singing!" </p><p>"I suppose you’re right. I guess I did expect their performance to be more exciting." </p><p>Bland? Now this was most unacceptable. J clenched his hands. He most certainly would not have himself or his troops going down as bland. He had to fix this.</p><p>He stood up and stormed out of the audience, a man on a mission. He didn't care about being seen when someone just called his boys bland. He arrived back backstage and tapped his metal foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for 1010 to finish their last song. </p><p>When 1010 finally said goodbye to their fans and walked off the stage, they were met with a restless manager. </p><p>"J? What-" Rin was cut off when J began dragging them out of the venue. </p><p>"What are you doing, J?!" They all cried in some manner. </p><p>"We are going home, troops!" Neon J instructed.</p><p>"Why?!" Zimelu asked.</p><p>"Do not question it!" J commanded in a shrill voice.</p><p>The boys looked at each other quizzically but let their manager drag them to their limousine in silence.</p><p>They got in one by one, J hurriedly closing the door behind them and ordering the driver to move out. They sat in an awkward silence before they got a system message from a very scared Eloni. </p><p>'Guys, what's up with Dad-J? Is he mad at us? What if he's mad at us? Did I mess up?'</p><p>'I'm sure he's not mad at us, El! He seems more frantic than mad. Plus you did great!' Haym responded quickly. </p><p>'I am not sure what's up with him. Let's just wait until we arrive home, and then we can ask him what is wrong.' Rin replied finally. They shared a look of agreement before returning to the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>J just sat there with his legs and arms crossed, his index finger rapping against his arm. When they arrived at Barraca Mansion, he practically shot himself out of the vehicle and rushed inside. 1010 got out of the limousine and followed after him, confused more than ever. </p><p>When they arrived inside there wasn’t a trace of J to be found. They figured him to be in his office, where he normally was when he was having personal troubles. They walked up the many flights of stairs, reaching J’s office door. Rin rapped his metallic knuckles against the surface of it. There was no reply. </p><p>After knocking once again and getting no reply, the boys shared a look of agreement before opening the door. Whatever was wrong with J had to be serious if he wasn’t responding to them. The open door revealed their manager rapidly pacing back and forth across the floor of his office. </p><p>“J? What’s going on with you?” Rin questioned. </p><p>J paused in his movements and turned to face them. </p><p>“Troops? Why are you in here?” J asked somewhat harshly. </p><p>Rin and the others blinked in surprise at the tone of his voice. </p><p>“You seem to be quite distressed about something, and that is our utmost concern. We have come to check on you.” Purl-Hew responded, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Nothing is the matter, boys! Just leave, I’m fine!” J commanded. </p><p>“No! What’s wrong, J?? You’re scaring me!” Eloni blurted out. </p><p>Neon J. flinched and looked down in defeat. He let out an audible sigh before plunking himself down on the couch occupying a portion of the room. The boys gathered around him and sat down as well, waiting patiently for J to start venting his pent up emotions.</p><p>“I’ve failed you, troops! I was watching from the audience and I witnessed someone uttering things about your performance being bland! Bland, you hear me?! I’m ashamed, how could I let you boys and everyone else down with a bland performance. Where am I supposed to go from here? You’ve already debuted! There’s no taking back the lack of flavor in your concert tonight! Oh, what am I supposed to do…” </p><p>The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They were surprised, but should have expected that J would be watching the audience’s reactions like a hawk. He had seemed rather nervous right before they stepped on stage. </p><p>“If our performance was bland, then that’s our fault, J!” Haym consoled.</p><p>“But I’m the one who programmed you boys the way you are. How you performed tonight was my doing.” J responded. </p><p>“You couldn’t anticipate the way the crowd would react, though. There are bound to be speed-bumps along the way, but you've put hard work and effort into creating us. We all did our best and we’ll continue to get better.” Rin assured. </p><p>“What did they believe to be bland about our performance?” inquired Purl-Hew. </p><p>“They commented on how you boys were just standing there singing.” J answered. </p><p>Everyone paused to think with the question of how to make their performance more exciting on their minds. </p><p>“Oh! What if we’re in different formations and we change them periodically during our performance?!” Eloni piped up. </p><p>“Ooooh, battle formations! Epic!” responded Haym. </p><p>“Isn’t that just dancing?” J questioned aloud. Wait…</p><p>“THAT’S IT!” he shouted. All of the boys jumped at his outburst, Haym even almost falling off the couch. </p><p>“You boys don’t know how to dance do you though…” J brought a hand up to his screen in thought. The boys just stared at him, questioning his thought process. </p><p>“Dance?” Rin questioned. </p><p>“How do you not know what dancing is?” Purl-Hew lightly scorned Rin. </p><p>“Huh? You know what it is, Purl?” Haym asked. </p><p>“Of course I do. Zimelu and I actively study everyday to widen our knowledge of human customs and entertainment,” he responded, looking to Zimelu. </p><p>Zimelu nodded. “Dancing is the art of moving your body rhythmically or in a sequence of steps, often along to music,” he added.</p><p>“Yeah, you know like…” J mumbled before striking a couple of entirely foreign poses to the boys’ robotic minds. Their eyes lit up. </p><p>“Woah! That was so cool, J! Can you teach us how to do that?!” Eloni exclaimed. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that J knew how to dance…” Zimelu mumbled to Purl-hew, who shrugged in response. </p><p>“Of course I know how to dance! I was once a young lad like you all!” J said indignantly. </p><p>“Imagine that guys! A young J!” Haym teased through a fit of giggles, causing the rest of the boys to join him in laughter. </p><p>If he still had one, Neon J would certainly be pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. </p><p>“Okay, enough! I get it! You all like to remind me daily how old I am.” J groaned exasperatedly. </p><p>Rin was the first one to cease laughing and compose himself again. “So you want to teach us how to dance, J?” he asked. </p><p>“If you boys would like to. It would be a fantastic way to enliven your performance!” J responded. </p><p>The boys shared a look of agreement. “We would love to, J!” Eloni answered, the others nodded. </p><p>“Alright, troops! But first you all should rest and recharge for the night after having performed!” he instructed. </p><p>“Aye, aye, captain!” the androids responded before heading off to their respective rooms. </p><p>Neon J closed the door after them and sat at his desk. </p><p>“What am I getting myself into. Hopefully this pays off..” He mumbled to himself, beginning to plan out how he would teach his troops how to dance. He wanted to be authentic about it and not just program it into their systems. </p><p>He felt himself growing tired, for it had been a long day. It didn’t take long before he drifted into sleep mode, his monitor thunking onto his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby, I'm uhhhh Electrifying? (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neon J. has started teaching 1010 to dance. Some complications arise and J doesn't know if he can keep up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>I'm super sorry for my unpredictable updating schedule, school is a nightmare.</p><p>This is part two of the previous oneshot, so make sure to read that first before you read this one! I originally thought that this oneshot was just going to have two parts, but it's actually going to have around 4 so stay tuned for the other parts! I'm almost done with them so it shouldn't take long for me to update.</p><p>I also apologize for the parts being so short. Focusing is hard for me due to mental disorders so I have to keep them short in order to keep everything organized :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neon J. was startled awake when his boys came crashing into his office some hours later, obviously excited about something.</p><p>“J! J! J!” They chorused. </p><p>“What is it?! You boys nearly gave me a heart-attack! Please tell me what has you almost breaking down my office door this early?” J inquired. His back protested as he stood up from his chair, telling him he shouldn’t have fallen asleep at his desk. </p><p>“Can you teach us now, J? Pleeeease?” Eloni begged. </p><p>“He means to dance.” Purl-Hew clarified. </p><p>Eloni looked expectantly at him, his robotic eyes somehow expressing great excitement. </p><p>J sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to say no to their begging, even if it was ridiculously early. </p><p>“Alright, troops. I suppose I can begin teaching you now. We shall have to find a spot suitable to practice, though.” He responded. </p><p>He walked out of his office into one of the many hallways of the mansion, 1010 following behind him. They couldn’t use the music room as there wasn’t enough space with all their equipment, but the mansion was so large that J figured they wouldn’t have a problem finding a room somewhere.</p><p>“I’m sure you boys have explored most of the house already. Is there a spacious room that isn’t being used on this floor?” J inquired. </p><p>“Very end of the hall.” Zimelu replied. </p><p>They kept walking and finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. J opened the door, and sure enough, the large room was empty. They all walked inside. </p><p>J looked around. “Hmm, put some mirrors in here and it will be perfect.” </p><p>Haym and Eloni looked at each other and jumped in excitement. </p><p>“Now, I know that Purl-Hew and Zimelu have knowledge on what dancing <em>is</em>, but do any of you know any dance moves?” J questioned. </p><p>Purl-Hew facepalmed as Eloni did his signature dab. Haym began to giggle at his brother’s antics. </p><p>J shook his head. ‘<em>We have a lot of work to do</em>,’ he thought. But he also couldn’t help being amused at the green android. </p><p>“We’ll get there. But the question is, what kind of dancing do you boys want to perform?” J asked. </p><p>“We want to do what you showed us yesterday!” Haym answered enthusiastically. </p><p>“What did I do again…” J tried to recall. </p><p>They were all equally surprised as Rin struck the same few poses that J had done the previous day. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment once he saw the looks his family was giving him.</p><p>“RIN, THAT WAS SO COOL!” Eloni exclaimed. </p><p>“That’s our leader for you....” Zimelu mumbled. </p><p>“You replicated it perfectly!” Haym praised. </p><p>“Uhh, thanks guys,” the once confident Rin said sheepishly. He could take compliments from fans any day and all day, but from family it was different.  </p><p>“Well that’s certainly promising. I am impressed. Now, boys, ” J said proudly. “Are you ready to begin?” </p><p>“YES!” they all chorused in answer.</p><p>“Well, then let’s get a move on! Attention!” J sang. </p><p>“<em>Attention~</em>” 1010 saluted and sang in return. </p><p>Over the next hour, Neon J. attempted to slowly step 1010 towards being able to complete simple choreography. Rin and Purl-Hew caught on pretty quickly, but there were some… complications with the others.</p><p>“Good, troops! Step forward and step back-” J was interrupted with a giant crash.</p><p>He turned to find Haym and the rest of them sprawled across the floor, Haym having tripped over his own feet and causing a domino effect. </p><p>Zimelu let out a synthesized groan. “Rin, <em>Please</em> get off me. You’re going to ruin my hair.” </p><p>“I would if <em>Purl</em> wasn’t trapping me.” Rin lightly snarked. </p><p>J cut them off before they could argue any more. “Troops! Enough! Just stand up in an orderly fashion!” </p><p>“Yes sir,” they all mumbled before slowly picking themselves up. </p><p>Neon J. almost had an aneurysm when he heard another crash. It was Haym… again. </p><p>“Uhhh, Dad, I think my foot is broken.” J bent down to inspect the damage, and sure enough. Haym’s foot was hanging weird from its ankle joint. J sighed. </p><p>“Well, troops, I’m going to have to fix this before we can continue. Rin, please carry your brother to my workshop. The rest of you are dismissed.” J concluded. </p><p>The rest of the boys saluted and filed out of the room while Rin scooped up his brother. He also left the room with Haym while Neon J. stayed behind to inspect the room. </p><p>He made a thorough scan around the room and tapped his foot on the ground. “Some mirrors for the walls and preferably some marley for the floor and it will be perfect. I’ll have to order those.” He took one last look and shut the lights off before heading to his workshop to fix Haym’s foot. </p><p>When he arrived he was not surprised to see Eloni there as well, concerned about the well-being of his brother. J grabbed his tools and observed the damage done again. The pieces which connected his foot to his ankle joint were bent and one side was completely unhooked, causing his foot to dangle at a weird angle. </p><p>“I am going to have to remove it completely.” J muttered. </p><p>“Will it hurt?” Haym asked worriedly. Eloni’s expression also looked worried. </p><p>“It shouldn’t <em>hurt</em>, but it might feel a bit strange.” J assured him. </p><p>J set to removing his foot, which proved to be more ticklish than anything, and had set it on his work bench when his phone started ringing.<br/>
“Eloni, can you check who that is?” J asked. Eloni trotted over to his phone and picked it up. </p><p>“It says “Boss”.” he relayed. </p><p>Neon J. immediately straightened. </p><p>“Hand it here, quickly!” Eloni obeyed and gave the phone to J, who snatched it up. </p><p>“Hello, Miss Tatiana.” he answered. </p><p>“<em>Hello there, Neon J. I assume you are doing well?</em>” Tatiana responded. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” he replied rigidly. </p><p>“<em>Nonsense with all the formalities, Neon. Everyone calls me Tatiana. Now, what I really called for was to inform you of your schedule. Since we need to charge the Qwasa at regular intervals, I have 1010 set to perform at the end of this week. Unless that conflicts with something you already have planned?</em>” Tatiana questioned. </p><p>Neon J. checked his internal calendar. Today was Monday, meaning that he had 5 days until Saturday to fix Haym’s foot <em>and</em> finish their dance routines.</p><p>“Yes, that should work. I shall inform the boys.” Neon J. responded. </p><p>“<em>Perfect. Well, that’s all I had to inform you about. Have a good day, Neon.</em>” Tatiana signed-off. </p><p>“Same to you, Tatiana.” Neon J. echoed before hanging up. </p><p>“Well boys, that was Tatiana. We have a concert scheduled for Saturday. Eloni, could you inform your brothers about the news? I’d also appreciate if you boys would practice what I taught you so far while I fix Haym’s foot.” </p><p>“Yes, J!” Eloni chirped and ran off to tell his brothers the news. </p><p>Neon J. turned back to Haym’s foot.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to completely remake the connector part. I’m sorry, Haym, you may be without a foot for a few days. I wish fixing you boys was easier…” J vented. </p><p>“It’s alright, J. I just won’t be able to practice dancing with everyone until it’s fixed.” </p><p>J sighed. “You are correct. I better start now.” </p><p>____________________________________________________________________</p><p>It was now Thursday and Neon J. was about ready to pass out. He hadn’t slept for three days due to fixing Haym’s foot, only taking brief intervals of time to recharge his inhuman parts. He had finally gotten it fixed the previous night and was now sitting in their dance room, overseeing the boys rehearsal. Mirrors only covered one out of the four walls; it’s all J had had time for between fixing Haym and teaching the boys. Thankfully the boys picked up choreography fairly easily due to their photographic robot memories. Mistakes were still an occasional occurrence though.</p><p>“And turn! And next formation! And- stop! Eloni, you are out of position!” J shouted. </p><p>Eloni looked around him and sure enough, he was too far forward, almost bumping into Rin. </p><p>“Sorry sir! It won’t happen again!” the android bowed in apology. </p><p>“Rest easy, soldier. Mistakes get made.” J reassured. Truth be told, Neon J. was a little exasperated. Not at the boys, but the fact that they had only today and the next to perfect the choreography for <em>all five songs</em>. </p><p>J stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the middle of the room. “And Haym, at this part you aren’t extending your arm all the way. It should go like this.” He demonstrated the move for everyone to see again. </p><p>“I’ll never get over how cool Dad-J is!” Eloni squealed to Purl-Hew. </p><p>“Could you do that one more time, Captain?” Haym requested. </p><p>“Sure, just like th-” Everyone’s eyes widened as Neon J. started to fall to the floor. Haym and Rin were barely able to catch him in time. </p><p>“Captain?! Are you alright?” Rin asked urgently. </p><p>“...” J gave no reply. All that was heard was his internal fans kick starting and then failing. The beeping of his monitor had faded as well.</p><p>“Captain.. When was the last time you slept or fully recharged!?” Rin questioned, demanding an answer. </p><p>“... Monday.” he was able to mutter. </p><p>“Monday? That was three days ago, J...” Purl-Hew commented. </p><p>“That’s it. Everyone, help me carry him to his room.” Rin ordered. </p><p>The boys gathered around Neon J. and picked him up, leaving the studio with him. </p><p>“Troops, put me down…” J ordered rather weakly. </p><p>“Captain, no offense, but you can’t even speak well. We’re making you sleep.” Zimelu answered. </p><p>They finally made it to J’s room and set him gently on his bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress, all thoughts of work left his head. He let his mind give in to the fatigue and slowly drifted into unconsciousness. He vaguely felt one of his boys plug his charging cable into his monitor and heard them leave the room. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, forgetting that he still had a lot to prepare before the concert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>